Saccharine
by Girls In White Dresses
Summary: College AU: He knows he keeps coming to the chocolate shop and for some reason it's always Gon's shift but he swears he needs these chocolates for his sanity...


**A/N: This was really fun xD**

 _ **Saccharine: (adj) excessively sweet or sentimental.**_

* * *

There was a cute cashier at the chocolate shop and cafe Killua had visited to quench his chocolate addiction while studying on campus. A cute cashier in the form of a boy his age, with dark hair and tanned skin and wide, amber coloured eyes. Every time he bought chocolate, the cashier was there, clad in a green apron and visor that was somehow endearing and professional at the same time. Killua attempted to buy his mountains of chocolate with a nonchalant attitude, hoping he would not pass off as a sugar loving freak with diabetes. Chocolate is good, Killua mused. I shouldn't have to worry about what other people think of me buying this much every time, he continued to tell himself, despite getting oddly flustered. The cute cashier would always be the one to punch out his order, strangely enough, but Killua was somehow too shy (he was never shy) to strike up a conversation.

One rainy afternoon, the cashier spoke. "Are these a gift for someone?" While sweeping at nonexistent crumbs behind the table where Killua was sitting. Packing his confectionery treasures in a large bag, he replied "not really," trying to sound cool and collected but secretly trying not to stare at _Damn he's even cuter up close_ -

"Wow, you really eat all these by yourself?" the boy cheekily grinned, eyes shining. Killua surprisingly felt his face heat up in some sort of embarrassing blush-he swore he needed this chocolate for his sanity, and would not stand someone else, even someone extremely attractive, to judge him on his sugary addiction. He answered with a tone that was meant to be biting but somehow ended up as meek, "I first needed tons of sugar to stay up to study for finals and it's gotten so bad that I need copious amounts to get me through the day, consider it another form of coffee."

The boy laughed. "You're a really loyal customer and I think I've seen you in some of my classes, what's your name and what year are you in?"

Killua willed his stupid blush to go away, trying to revert back to his rough don't care personality. "Killua. I'm in second year."

"I'm Gon! I'm in second year too!"

"Ok, cool. I should be on my way, later." He turned away before he could further make a fool out of himself and walked out of the quaint little chocolate shop and Cafe open late hours conveniently next to his dorm. He mentally wondered why it was somehow always Gon's shift when he visited, even after taking care to stop by at random times. The next time he visited it was nearly midnight, but as luck would have it, Gon was behind the counter again, clad in the green apron, smiling cheerfully at customers and packing up chocolates in fancy gold wrapping paper.

"What the hell? Why are you always here?" Killua blurted out, clutching his bright orange and yellow skateboard under his arm and nearly having to faint at once again trying to act cool in front of a really adorable classmate that was probably (sadly) straight.

"I could ask the same question!" Gon replied, grinning stupidly. "But since you always come here, I thought I should convince my manager to give you a discount!"

"It's fine, baaaaaka," Killua retorted. "Just don't judge me for my chocolate needs." Gon looked surprised, "I'd never do that! I know lots of people who always come in and buy lots of chocolate, so it's perfectly understandable." Killua mentally smacked himself.

Why did he feel the need to justify himself to Gon, a stranger? "Yeah, well." He muttered. "Do you have any of those chocorobots left?"

Gon immediately looked crestfallen. "Sorry Killua, we ran out of those for today. But I'm sure we'll have some for tomorrow!" His amber eyes shone earnestly. "Ok, see ya," replied Killua, turning around and leaving.

The next time he visited he took care to choose a vastly different time than the one before, 11 am on a Tuesday. Gon couldn't be here. He couldn't.

But he was.

And he was holding a large gift basket of chocorobots.

The sight, Killua had to admit, was heavenly.

"On the house!" Gon handed it to him, an expression full of innocent satisfaction. "I hope you do well on finals! I'll be studying as well. And...we should be friends, okay?"

Killua was _not_ blushing again. He was _not_. "Huuuuh?! No way!" He tried his best at a glare, failing miserably when his eyes met Gon's innocent and happy gaze. "You're obviously stalking me, always being here when I visit."

"I am not! It's just by chance, and we are classmates, so we might as well be friends," Gon replied defensively.

"Well, I don't want to be friends."

Gon looked confused, asking, "Why not?"

"Because..." Killua shook his head, silver white locks flailing around.

He took out a piece of paper with his cellphone number scrawled on it and placed it in Gon's hand.

"Call me."

Killua promptly left, face burning.

For once, he was glad for his chocoholic tendencies.


End file.
